Exit Time
"Exit Time" is the seventh episode of the second season of the streaming series Bosch, and the seventeenth episode of the series. The episode premiered on Amazon Instant Video and LOVEFiLM along with the rest of the second season on 11 March 2016. The episode is rated TV-MA for "adult content, adult language," and "graphic violence." Summary Teaser At the Irving residence, Connie gets dressed with help from Ruth and Craig. At the Omni Hotel, Irvin straightens his dress blue uniform before leaving. Act One At the cemetery, Officers Pierce and Rhodes lead a procession carrying George Irving's casket, with Connie, Irvin, Billets, Bosch, Edgar, Mankiewicz, Johnson, Moore, Arceneaux, Edgewood, Chief Tenzer, Mayor Ramos, Jen Kowski, Richard O'Shea and his wife in attendance. The officers perform a three-volley salute before Tenzer presents the American flag to Connie. After the funeral, Irvin confronts Arceneaux and demands to know what happened the night George was killed, but Arceneaux insists that he was instructed not to discuss the events with anyone until his hearing. Irving warns the officer that he can't hide the truth forever, and Arceneaux leaves. The Deputy Chief then spots Bosch as the detective recovers one of the blank shell casings from the lawn before leaving. That night at the LAPD Headquarters Building, Irving enters the Robbery-Homicide Division and searches the Task Force offices, where he finds and photographs information on Arceneaux and Maureen O'Grady. He then reviews the security footage from the shooting before examining and photographing a whiteboard outlining the events and people connected with George's murder. Finally, he takes a pair of DVDs of security footage from George's murder book. At his house in the Hollywood Hills, Bosch deposits the shell casing from the funeral into a jar of similar casings. Act Two The next morning at the Hollywood station, Edgar arrives with GPS tracking information from Tony Allen's car on the night of his murder. He explains that Allen stopped for two minutes on Mulholland Drive, a mile and a half from where his car and body were found and three miles from his house, at a time that matches his final phone call with Layla. Bosch surmises that when he was talking to Layla, he saw something, said he had to go, got out of his car, and was shot. Edgar suggests going to the Mulholland Drive location the next morning, and when he tells Bosch the GPS information goes back three years, Bosch asks to review it. At Hidden Highlands, Veronica Allen meets with Carl Nash at the guard gate, where she informs him that her lawyer said her late husband's affairs should be on the probate docket soon. Nash warns Veronica that they must behave as if they're being watched. She admits that patience is not her greatest virtue and then takes off. Elsewhere in the city, Veronica arrives at a house, where she goes into the master bedroom and removes an envelope before laying it on the bed. She then lies down and sees something that makes her laugh. At the Irving residence, Irvin arrives home and speaks with Craig, who explains that Connie suffered a panic attack after returning home from the funeral. Irvin is upset nobody called him, but Craig says Connie asked him not to. Irvin says that he only wants to pick up fresh clothes and won't disturb Connie, but Craig blocks his path and says he'll get what Irvin needs. He insists Connie was clear she did not want to see her husband. At the Hollywood station, Eleanor drops off Maddie for dinner with Bosch. While Maddie uses the bathroom, Bosch explains to Eleanor that an undercover federal agent had gone missing from Joey Marks' operation two years previously and suggests that blood from the trunk of Allen's car may have belonged to that agent. He gives her the GPS tracking information from Allen's car, theorizing that the location of the body may be contained in the three-year record. Eleanor says that since Allen was a money launderer, he probably wasn't the hitter by may have been the cleanup guy. Bosch says since Allen was Marks's cousin, he was someone Marks could trust to get rid of the body. Then he tells Eleanor to give the information to Special Agent Griffin as a show of effort toward her deal, even if nothing pans out. Outside AY·Dō·NO restaurant, Bosch receives a call from Irving, who requests a meeting at the Omni Hotel. Bosch agrees to meet the Deputy Chief after dinner and then heads inside with Maddie for kimchi. At the Omni Hotel, Bosch meets with Irving and finds several whiteboards throughout the room that are papered with printouts from the security footage and information about Arceneaux and his associates. Irving explains that George had been working undercover with Internal Affairs and that even though RHD believes George's death was the result of gang retaliation, he insists that his son was murdered when his operation was discovered. Bosch says that Brad Conniff, who's in charge of the investigation, is highly competent. Irving agrees that he is but only when he's allowed to do his job. He suggests that Chief Tenzer and Mayor Ramos will attempt to delay the investigation until after the election and will just cut deals to make it go away quietly. When Bosch says there's no way they could gut RHD's investigation, Irving says that he would in the same situation and that he's "done worse." Bosch asks why he's there, and Irving says he wants Bosch to work the case with him in secret. He says he wants someone who will be relentless on behalf of his son and that Arceneaux is untouchable. He knows who's behind this, and RHD can't talk to him, but Bosch can. Bosch again says they should let RHD do their job, but Irving says "the tenth floor" won't let them. Irving asks Bosch why he picked up the honor guard shell casing at the funeral, and Bosch says it's something he always does at these funerals. That George was "one of us." That night at his house in the Hollywood Hills, Bosch watches the city from his balcony as he considers Irving's request. The next morning, Bosch is watching Detectives Conniff and Espinosa enter the Demitasse Café when he receives a call from Edgar, who reminds him they're supposed to visit the crime scene on Mulholland Drive. Bosch claims that something came up downtown, and Edgar agrees to go to Mulholland on his own. Inside Demitasse, Bosch encounters Conniff and his new partner, Espinosa. They admit that they can't talk to Arceneaux, because their investigation is being dictated by the "tenth floor," which is way above their pay grade. Also, Tenzer may be hampering their progress due to Irving's endorsement of O'Shea in the mayoral race. On Mulholland Drive, Edgar arrives at the location of Allen's murder and looks down a hill. At Echo Park Lake, Eleanor meets with Special Agent Griffin to discuss the missing federal agent. She explains that Allen drove from Los Angeles to Las Vegas on the night of the agent's disappearance, stayed for six hours, and returned before dawn the next morning, and that he took a detour on his return trip to a desolate area off Highway 15, where he stopped for an hour-and-a-half. She also lies and says she stole the report off Bosch's desk and made a copy. At a gym, Irving is working out on a heavy bag when he receives a phone call from Bosch, and the two agree to meet downtown. At the Omni Hotel, Bosch and Irving review the security footage of George's murder. The detective says that the incident looks like a robbery, but Irving claims his son was wearing a wire , which was stolen on the night of his murder. He also says Arceneaux seemed genuinely destraught, and Bosch guesses that maybe his partners didn't tell him about it, so they'd get a real reaction for the cameras. He then determines they'll have to interview Arceneaux and will find a way around the RHD surveillance of him to do it. He also confirms with Irving that this is off the books. Act Three At Arceneaux's residence, Bosch watches the officer leave the house. At a gym, Arceneaux is working out when he receives a call from Irving ordering him to return to his house. Irving assures Arceneaux that he believes the officer knew nothing about the hit on George. Eddie agrees to meet, and Irving instructs him to leave through the back of the gym, where he finds Bosch waiting in his car. Bosch delivers Arceneaux to his house. Once inside, he knocks Arceneaux to the floor and zipties his hands behind his back. Arceneaux admits to robbing the drop house but says they were just "two-bit trocoteros." Irving reveals that he actually robbed Carlos Vega and the "La Eme" Mexican Mafia and threatens to turn Arceneaux over to them if he doesn't give up the names of the man who killed George and the one who ordered the hit. Arceneaux denies involvement in the murder and admits that Carl Nash ordered George killed, while Nick Riley from the West Bureau Narcotics Division may have been the trigger man. Outside, Bosch tells Irving that Nash may also have been hired by Veronica Allen to kill her husband and suggests investigating Nash in relation to that case in order to force him to give up everyone involved in George's murder. Irving agrees and then spots Arceneaux's quadcopter drone. When they go back inside, Arceneaux explains that he first met Nash when purchasing a throw-away gun, at which point Nash recruited him, and admits to working with Maureen O'Grady, Nick Riley, and Bernardo Piccinini. He denies knowing anything about the murder of Tony Allen, and Bosch releases him. Irving orders the officer to tell RHD what he knows and make a deal, or he can do nothing and wait for La Chuleta to come and get him. Arceneaux panics that they're going to put his name on the street and that he thought they had a deal, but Irving makes it clear he doesn't make deals with dirty cops. He says Arcenaux has twenty-four hours before La Eme gets his name and address. Back in Bosch's car, Bosch offers to give Nash's name to RHD, and Irving admits that if Arceneaux hadn't given up Nash's name, he would have turned the officer over to the Mexican Mafia. That night, at El Compadre, Bosch finds Conniff in a bar and asks to talk with him and explains that Carl Nash sold weapons to Eddie Arceneaux. Conniff now realizes Bosch had been working him that morning and isn't happy about it but does offer to check out the lead. At the Hollywood station, Edgar receives a call from Bosch and says that he found no evidence at the scene of Allen's murder but that he located Allen's Toomey suitcase at the bottom of the hill. Bosch then explains what he learned about Nash selling weapons and suggests looking into the former investigator. Act Four The next morning, Edgar drives to Hidden Highlands to confirm that Nash is working. Bosch and Irving then break into Nash's house. In the bedroom, Irving spots a packet of documents hidden inside a ceiling vent, while Bosch discovers an American Security gun safe in the garage. In the packet, Irving finds photographs of Tony Allen, Layla, and Rykov, and Bosch theorizes that Nash used the information to stage Allen's murder such that it looked like a mob hit. As he takes pictures of the photos, he suggests they get a search warrant, so they can obtain the photographs legally, after which they can determine whether the murder was Nash's idea or Veronica's. At Hidden Highlands, Arceneaux meets with Nash, who checks the officer for a wire before demanding his phone and watch. Arceneaux obliges, and Nash throws the items out the car window; Arceneaux then explains that Irving interrogated him and reveals that the drop house they robbed belonged to La Eme and also mentions La Chuleta. It seems Nash also didn't know whose house it was. Arceneaux admits that he was asked about Tony Allen but denies having given up any names. Arceneaux then says it's exit time and demands his share of the proceeds from the Allen job, but Nash insists he won't have it for several more days. Arceneaux is upset by this, as he's the one in the crosshairs, because he was George's partner, and he wants to get out while he still can. Nash advises him to go home and promises to advance his share within the next couple of days so that Arceneaux can flee Los Angeles. That night, Bosch and Irving watch the footage from Arceneaux's quadcopter, which shows Arceneaux, Piccinini, Riley, O'Grady, and Nash at the oil pumpjack. Bosch explains that he will get a search warrant to Nash's house the next day in order to secure the photographs of Allen, Layla, and Rykov, after which he will arrest Nash for Tony Allen's murder. Irving insists on taking part in the arrest in order to look Nash in the eye, and Bosch agrees, despite advising against it. That night, Nash returns home and opens his gun safe to examine the arsenal inside. He then heads to his bedroom, where he finds a loose screw on the floor, which he discovers came from the ceiling vent. He then discovers the packet of photographs hidden there and realizes that Veronica planted the pictures in order to frame him for her husband's murder. At the Arceneaux residence, Eddie drinks in the living room while watching TV. Outside, a pair of officers lazily watch Arceneaux's house as one of them dozes. Later, Eddie is awakened in his living room by O'Grady, who claims to have Arceneaux's money. Riley then emerges from the dining room and shoots Eddie. Outside, the officers hear the shot and rush into the house. Cast Starring * Titus Welliver as Harry Bosch * Jamie Hector as Jerry Edgar * Amy Aquino as Grace Billets * Sarah Clarke as Eleanor Wish * Madison Lintz as Maddie Bosch * Jeri Ryan as Veronica Allen * with Brent Sexton as Carl Nash * and Lance Reddick as Irvin Irving Guest-Starring * James Ransome as Eddie Arceneaux * Erika Alexander as Constance Irving * Steven Culp as Richard O'Shea * Troy Evans as Barrel Johnson * Gregory Scott Cummins as Robert Moore * Scott Klace as John Mankiewicz * Leisha Hailey as Maureen O'Grady * Yancey Arias as Hector Ramos * Daya Vaidya as Jen Kowski * Jeff Griggs as John Tenzer * John Marshall Jones as Jay Griffin * David Marciano as Brad Conniff * Jacqueline Piñol as Julie Espinosa * Ntare Guma Mbaho Mwine as Craig Co-Starring * Nick Gomez as Riley * Deji LaRay as Edgewood * Leslie Stevens as Patricia O'Shea * DaJuan Johnson as Pierce * Jason Sims-Prewitt as Officer Rhodes * Dawn Frances as Ruth * Carol Avery as Georgia Cole * John Russo as Honor Guard Officer * Katie Fountain as Lady in Leotard * Marcus Anderson as Trainer Crew Opening Credits *Laura Schiff, CSA - Casting *and Carrie Audino, CSA - Casting *Jesse Voccia - Music *Terrill Lee Lankford - Consulting Producer *Diane Frolov - Consulting Producer *& Andrew Schneider - Consulting Producer *Tom Smuts - Co-Executive Producer *William N. Fordes - Co-Executive Producer *Mikkel Bondesen - Executive Producer *Jan David Frouman - Executive Producer *Pieter Jan Brugge - Executive Producer *Henrik Bastin - Executive Producer *Michael Connelly - Executive Producer *Eric Overmyer - Executive Producer *Michael Connelly - Based on the Novels by *Eric Overmyer - Developed for television by *Tom Smuts - Written for television by *Tom Bernardo - Written for television by *Kevin Dowling - Director Closing Credits *Mark Douglas - Co-Producer *Jamie Boscardin Martin - Associate Producer *Francesco Tignini - Unit Production Manager *Ian Calip - First Assistant Director *Kathleen D. Brennan - Second Assistant Director *Joseph E. Gallagher - Director of Photography *Chester Kaczenski - Production Designer *Kevin Casey - Editor *Catherine Adair - Costume Designer *Joe Gonzalez - Story Editor *Tom Bernardo - Staff Writer *Paul Schreiber - Supervising Location Manager *Marc Dabe - Art Director *Betty Berberian - Set Decorator *Margery Kimbrough - Script Supervisor *Helen Geier, CSA - Casting *Tim Marcia - Technical Consultant *Mitzi Roberts - Technical Consultant *Rick Jackson - Technical Consultant Notes * The Robbery-Homicide Division Task Force phone number is (213) 072-9121, while the Division's inside line is (213) 178-3187. * George Irving's murder book is labeled DR # 15-09-39276. * As in "`Tis the Season," Bosch keeps the photographs of Chin Ching Yu, "Divina Rosa," and "Cielo Azul" on his desk. * Eleanor references Harvey Keitel's role as Winston Wolfe in Pulp Fiction when discussing Tony Allen's potential role as a "clean-up guy." * X was last heard from on 24 December 2014. * The license plate on Bosch's Jeep Cherokee is 6PCI473. * The license plate on Arceneaux's stolen Toyota is 2SAQ321 * The license plate on Carl Nash's Hidden Highlands security vehicle is 6Q49983. * The password to Nash's gun safe is #070716*. * The license plate on the car of the officers watching Arceneaux's house is 5PCI212. Reception . Episode * "(Bosch 2x01)" Category:Bosch episodes